Empty Classrooms (KevEdd)(boyXboy)
by OfficalAliceLockwood
Summary: Detention leads to much more then silence. Based on a roleplay I had with a friend. Warning:This is not stolen. This is simply the same writer transferring the story onto another account for safe keeping.


Double D fidgeted in the seat and stared at the curse words etched into the desk in front of him, sweat dripping down his forehead from the anxiety that built inside him. He had detention. Real detention that would go on his permanent record. Alone with... Kevin.  
>Edd took in a deep breath as his eyes focused on the clock. Still an hour left. Great. And he still had homework. Ed and Eddy said they were going to, quote, "bust em out", though there was no sign of them anywhere. They probably already got caught. One of them at least.<br>Still stiff as a board he closed his eyes. Just one more hour in here. Not a big deal. Double D could get through this.  
>Kevin sighed, another hour before he could do nothing at home. The same as always. His finger tapped continuously on his desk, matching the click of the clock.<br>He looked over the nervous boy next to him. it was ridiculous. He couldn't be that much of a good boy. Kevin shook his head at the thought.

The other shaking his head made Double D glance Kevin's way, then quickly averting his eyes, hoping he didn't notice. The teacher had left awhile ago to 'go get coffee', though Edd seriously doubted it took THAT long to fix a cup of joe. He should know, he's done it enough times himself. Still... Being alone with his tormentor was... Terrifying.

Kevin noticed the tewrp quickly moving his body. He then took a peace of paper and crumbled it in this hands. He aimed at the trash can and shot, his hands moved perfectly. Kevin watched as the ball of paper...missed. He sighed in defeat. as he was about to get up he noticed double d looking at him and quickly looking away. Kevin chuckled as he got up. He grabbed the piece of paper and threw it at double d, hitting him on the head. Kevin smiled, he didn't know why he messed with the twerp but he did. Double D heard him stand up and froze, staring at the desk intently, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world- even more interesting than his ant farm. Hearing him get up, he realized it was just to throw something away, and he relaxed a bit.. Before getting hit in the head with said thing he had gone to throw away. He wasn't sure how to react really, because while the tormenting was recent, it mostly happened while with his two best friends. Now that he was alone, he didn't know how to respond. So, he didn't. He just tried to ignore it. But he despised littering more than he wanted to ignore him.. So he gingerly picked up the paper that had fallen on the floor from hitting him, and looked up to make eye contact with Kevin only for a moment, before standing and walking to the recycling bin to dispose of the paper. Then he turned back around, and sat back in his seat quietly. His heart was beating a mile a minute from doing that. Oh god, he just made himself so much more nervous. Double D may be the smartest in the school, but he could do some pretty stupid stuff sometines.

Kevin furrowed his brows. The twerp didn't get mad at him. He was quiet. Kevin slowly walked toward Double D and smiled deviously. His brought his face close to Double Ds and whispered "Wanna have some fun?"

Eyes wide from the sudden close contact he stuttered as he speaked, moving his face away from Kevin's. "I don't think we're supposed to move from our seats Kevin-" Clearing his throat again he looked into Kevin's eyes. That smirk made him nervous.

Kevin chucked as Double D clearly did not understand what he meant. Kevin started getting closer as he heard the click of the door. He grabbed the edge of Edd's beanie and pulled it down.. Before Double D could pull it up Kevin sat down and acted as if nothing happened.

Double D was about to speak before he felt his hat come down over his face and heard the teacher walk in. Stunned, he heard the teacher yell for Double D to stop goofing around. Pulling his hat back up, face flushed red, he began to protest with a "B-but I-" and the quickly realized itd be a pointless argument. So he just adjusted himself in his seat and glanced at Kevin, looking down and muttering a "Yes sir".

Kevin smiled innocently as he looked at the clock. Not much time left. Their teacher sighed and walked up to the two. She handed them a bunch of papers and told them to bring it to a classroom in the other end of the school, and after that they could leave. Kevin grabbed most of the paper, knowing Double D wasn't strong at all, and headed towards the door. "You coming?"

Great. Now he was gonna be alone with him. Again. He scrambled to collect the papers and keep them orderly, thankful the pile wasn't that big, though he was still struggling. He nodded to Kevin before following behind him, kind of like a lost puppy. He just had to make it through these last few minutes, then he could go home.

Kevin shook his head as he saw Double D struggling still. Kevin took the papers out of Edd's hands and started walking faster. "Dont think im doing this for free, youre gonna pay me back, now hold the door dork."

Blinking, he held the door open for him and ran a bit to keep pace with Kevin's stride. "I don't have money to give-" Unless he meant he was gonna beat him up.. Double D hoped not. That'd be a awful way to end the day, not that the day itself wasn't already awful, because it was.

Kevin chuckled. "I don't care about money, I have enough of that. I want something else." Kevin puts down the papers and walks slowly towards the light switch. Kevin turned off the lights and walked toward Double D. Kevin gave a sly smile and pulled the infamous beanie over Double D's eyes. Kevin slowly got closer to him. He then plucked something off the dorks shoulder. "I'll collect what i want later. Meet me here around this time tomorrow." Kevin left the room and sighed.


End file.
